


Plant freak

by Anonymous



Category: Little Shop of Horrors (1986)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bullying, Fluff, M/M, Modern Setting, Oral Sex, Poor Seymour, Sets place in like early 2000s, Smutt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-01-02 18:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: what happens when the school, plant weirdo goes out with the town’s local bad boy jock?





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh Claudia I really wish you just grow a little." 

Seymour sighs as he sprays his tiger lily plant with some water. It was wilting and the leaves were starting Shrivel 

Usually his plants don't die under his care, so this was very strange to him. In fact more of his plants were staring to end up like his tiger Lilly plant. 

Something is definitely wrong, he'll have to take them home and give them a little extra TLC. Right now he was at school in one of the Science class rooms.

It was his lunch period so he decided to come to the class room instead of the cafeteria. His science teacher didn't mind as long he didn't leave a mess, also his teacher didn't mind if he kept some of his plants there. 

His teacher said they brighten up the room a little and as long Seymour took care of them himself they can stay. 

Besides wanting to take care of his plants he didn't go to the lunch room because the school was serving spaghetti for today and Seymour thinks the school spaghetti is absolutely gross.

Now he did have lunch packed with him today but as he was carrying it with him, someone knocked into him and made him drop it. Before he could pick it up, students walking and rushing in the hallway to get to their next classes step on it.

"Watch where you’re going plant boy." The person who bumped in to him growled. 

"S-Sorry Orin."

The senior give him a grin and said "Just make sure not to do it again, think you can do that freak?"

Seymour was too afraid to oppose him so he just nodded his head. 

"Good, see you at today's pep rally." He laughed as he walked with his goons and this girl name Audrey who's waist was wrapped up by Orin's arm. 

Suddenly Seymour thoughts were interrupted when the announcements came on. "Attention all students and faculty, Please start heading to the gym for today's pep rally.” The announcement ended and the bell started to ring. 

Seymour sighs and starts to get up so he can put on his backpack. He wasn't a big fan of pep rallies, they're too loud and he doesn't go to any of the school football or basketball games to get excited about them. 

When he's in the hallway making his way towards the gym, some of the people who were in the pep rally pass by him. The cheerleaders, some of the basketball players and the pep captains. 

He sees Audrey pass by him wearing her cheerleader uniform. She smiles at him and gives him a wave, Seymour waves back at her.

Suddenly he felt his shirt be pulled and was forced to turn around. He was now facing a very irritated Orin "You flirting with my girl plant fucker?"

N-No, I swear, please just don't h-hurt me." 

"Just keep your eyes off her and that won't happen." Orin shoved him when letting him go and walked along with the cheerleaders and other pep rally participants. 

Seymour gives a sigh of relief and pushes his glasses up, then starts to make his way to the gym again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seymour sat uncomfortably as the commotion in the gym got louder and louder. Music from the school's band was too loud and so was the other students.

his anxiety was going up a little. 

After the the cheerleaders were done performing, one of the jocks go in the middle of the gym with a microphone in his hand. It was Orin, he's wearing his varsity jacket proudly and giving a charming smile to the crowd. 

"Everyone having a good time?" 

Everyone gave loud yells and Seymour flinches at them. 

"Alright, hope to see you guys at tonight’s basketball game. We're on a way to the championships and you can thank yours truly." he says with a wink and the cheers get louder.

"Now I didn't just come up here to convince you to come to tonight's game, no. I came up here to announce the lucky person who will have the honor of kissing me. This year’s star basketball player. Again." The students cheer and gives some wolf whistles at Orin.

Seymour sighs a little bit, thinking what it be like if his name was called, he felt a little jealous of the next lucky person who gets to kiss Orin. This a tradition they do once a year, the star jock calls someone up to kiss them during the pep rally. He’s not sure how this thing is okay with the school faculty. 

“Now you all know the rules, we pick a name from the bucket and that lucky person gets the kiss of their life time." 

One of pep captains come up to Orin with a big green bucket filled with small, folded pieces of paper with Students names. The captain mixes up the papers a little and sets the Bucket down. 

"Okay, Everyone quit and drumroll please." On cue, the school's band drummers give a classic drumroll and Orin sticks his hand into the bucket. 

He takes it out and slowly unfolds the piece of paper he grabbed. "And the lucky winner is..."

He trails off, but then smirks. "Well I'll be damned." He says into the mic and the principal not too far from him glares at him for his language.

"Sorry principle Addams, but this is really surprising. Our winner is Seymour Krelborn!" 

Everyone got silent and starting mumbling with confusion. Meanwhile Seymour was trying to hide himself in the audience by trying to sit back far in his seat, right now his cheeks were a little pink. 

"Well come on Krelborn, I ain't got all day." 

Maybe if he sat still and be quiet, he wouldn't have to go up there.

"Krelborn!" Orin shouted into the mic and the principal glared at him again. Seymour sighs and sits up. Orin gives a sharp grin. "Good that you finally heard me, come on down here."

Seymour started to make his way down from the bleachers, mumbling "excuse me" when he had to move by some people. 

When he finally got towards the gym floor, Orin goes over to him and grabs his wrist to pull him to the middle of the gym floor. 

Before they could say anything one person in the audience stands up and yells. "He's really about to kiss plant freak!"

At that everyone started to laugh and Seymour looks down in embarrassment. At this moment he just wants someone to shoot him and put him out of his misery. 

The principal was about to say something but Orin cuts him off. "Come on folks let's not be too heartless. I'm sure he's not that bad of kisser, right Seymour? You give some good kisses before."

Seymour looks down and mumbles something. "I'm sorry I can't hear you." Orin puts the mic near Seymour’s mouth when he answers.

"I said I haven't kissed anyone."

"Well, I guess there's a first time for everything." Orin says as the crowd starts to laugh again. 

Orin bends down to the short sophomore's level and whispers in his ear. "Hope those lips taste as good as they look, plant freak." 

Then Orin pulls Seymour close and kisses him. The crowd starts to wolf whistle and some make fake gagging sounds and say ew. 

Orin bite the small teen's lip, making him squeak. Orin pulls back and pats Seymour's shoulder.

He then turns to the crowd and speaks into that microphone. "Well lets hope I don't catch anything later." The crowd begins the laugh again. Seymour felt absolutely humiliated. He had to take off his glasses to quickly wipe up some of the tears that began welling in his eyes. 

"Alright plant boy, you can take a seat now." 

Seymour doesn't say anything as he starts to make his way back to the bleachers. He sees Audrey give him a look of sympathy, witch he tries his best to ignore.

~~~~~~~~~

Later that day he makes his way to the apartment he lives in. The apartment part was upstairs, part of the building was a flower shop that was own by his dad.

Well Mr.Mushnik wasn't really his father. Seymour was adopted by him when he was younger. His mother died and since Mr.mushnik was a close friend to her, he took him in. 

The man pitied him at first, but now he's annoyed by Seymour a lot. He calls him a walking disaster. 

Seymour unlocks the front door and goes inside. He sees Mr.mushnik at the register counting the money so he can take it to the bank.

"Hi dad." He says.

"Hello Seymour and please it's Mr.Mushnik." 

"Right, Sorry." He says sadly. "Hey d-I mean Mr.mushnik, wanna do something tonight?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know..maybe go out for pizza, watch some movies, there's a horror movie Marathon coming on tonight.”

“As amusing as that sounds Seymour, I have to politely decline. I have to go to the bank.”

“Well it’s not that far, maybe after you get back-“

“Then I’m going to the city to run some errands, you’ll have to be on your own for dinner. There’s some money for some take out I left for you.”

Seymour deflates a little, but nods. “Okay, How about some another time?”

“Yeah, sure.” The man mumbles. He puts the money in a deposit bag and seals it. He starts heading toward the door. “Try not to mess up anything while I’m gone.” 

Would it kill him to say goodbye?

Mr.Mushnik goes out the door and locks it. Seymour puts down his bag and starts to go behind the counter. 

He bends down to get a spray bottle that was behind the counter. He might as well water the plants, make sure they’re taken care of while the man is gone.

He goes over to a pot of roses and smiles. “Hey Kate, how are you doing today?” He names all the plants and talks to them. He believes it help them grow.

He sprays the plant and starts to move on to the next one, but before he could, there was a knock at the door. 

“We’re close right now.”

But the knocking continues. Seymour scoffs a little, some customers can be so demanding. 

“Sorry I said were close...” he trails off when he sees who’s at the door. It was Orin.

What’s he doing here? Seymour puts down the spray bottle and goes over to the door. 

“Open the door Krelborn.” 

Seymour was hesitant, was this some sort of prank. “I’m not going to hurt you, freak, but if you don’t open the door, I’m breaking the glass.”

Seymour quickly opens it and lets him in. “W-what do y-you want?”

Orin sighs and rubs his neck a little. “Listen, Audrey was pissed at me for basically what happened in the gym. She broke up with me claiming I’m a huge asshole. So I decided to come here and say sorry that way she can maybe give me another chance. So yeah what happened in the gym, my bad.” 

Seymour really couldn’t believe this guy was only apologizing to benefit himself, not because he felt generally bad. It wasn’t even a real apology, just a my bad.

“Anything else?” Seymour mumbles. “Yeah tell Audrey I apologized, I’m going to be needing some proof.” 

“Oh..okay.”

“Good...um I guess I’ll see you at the game tonight.” 

“Not going, I have to watch the shop.”

“Oh, well I guess I’ll see you on Monday.” He was about to go, but he stops and chuckles a bit. “Oh by the way, you ain’t bad at kissing. I guess practicing on all your plants really paid off huh?” He says in a jokingly way.

That does it. That was the breaking point for Seymour. Tears started to well in his eyes again and he before he could wipe them away, they slip down his cheek and he sniffs.

Orin hears it and looks down at the other teen. Something was starting to wash over him when sees the sophomore start to cry. It was guilt.

“Come on Krelborn take a joke.”

His remark only makes it worse, cause Seymour is close to sobbing. 

For the first time in a long time, Orin feels like the biggest piece of shit in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Orin curses under his breath as he sees the other teen's wet eyes. 

Damn this is bad. 

"Come on dude, I was just..damn it." He reaches into his pocket and takes out a napkin he had gotten from lunch.

"Here wipe your eyes and have some dignity, man." He hands it to Seymour. "Thank you." Seymour mumbles and shyly takes it. 

While he wipes his eyes, Orin bites his lip and wonders what should he do. If he leaves the other teen here crying his eyes out, his guilt isn't going to leave him for a long ass time.

What if Seymour goes to Audrey about this, then he'll never have another chance with her. 

Suddenly he comes up with an idea. He'll take the little weirdo to the game, show him a good time, play nice and maybe Seymour would put some of their troubles behind them. 

"After you're done drying your eyes, put on a jacket, we're going to the game." Seymour gives a confused look while he sniffs again. "I beg your pardon?"

Orin rolls his eyes a bit. God, Seymour is such a dork. "I said put on a jacket, we're going to the game."

"But...the shop."

"I'm sure your plants can last a few hours without you having conversations with them. Now get on your jacket, I gotta get there soon."

Seymour nodded and went to the coat rack to get one of his coats. Once he puts it on he gets a cap that was also on the coat rack. 

"Leave the cap, it makes you look a damn idiot. Bad enough you're wearing a sweater vest." Seymour nods again and puts the cap back on the rack. 

Orin checks his watch and then grabs Seymour’s wrist "Come on we gotta go." He starts pulling him towards the exit. When they get out the door, Seymour pulls away from him. "Wait let me at least lock the door." 

He takes out his keys and locks it, then follows Orin when he starts walking. He stops when he sees where Orin leads him. "Oh I was hoping there be a car." He says while looking nervously at Orin's Motorcycle. 

"The only time I drive a car is when I’m picking up multiple people." He goes over to his bike and gets on. "You coming kid?" 

Seymour nods and goes closer to him. Suddenly Orin plucks his glasses off of him. "Hey!" 

"Trust me you're not going to want these on when I start the bike. I get really fast and these will fly right off of you." Orin puts them in his leather jacket breast pocket and zips it up. "Now get on."

Seymour gets on and grabs on to Orin's waist. He starts the bike and they take off. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

When they get to the school, Seymour shakily gets off the bike and fixes his hair that was messed up from the strong wind when they were riding. 

Orin wouldn't admit out loud but he did look cute like that. "May I have my glasses back please?”

"You're too damn polite, you know that?” Orin grunts, but unzips his pocket and takes out Seymour's glasses, then puts them carefully back on the shorter teen. 

"The game starts in 40 minutes, We can find you a seat and I can get in the locker room to change." They start to walk to the school's main entrance and they see tons of students and parents heading the same way. 

When they get in they make their way to the Gym and Orin finds him a good seat in the front row. "I'll get you something from the snack bar."

"No that's okay..." he trails off as Orin ignores him and heads to the exit. 

Seymour sits quietly among the crowd, he was trying to relax a little bit, but then something hits him in the back of the head. It didn't hurt, but he did feel annoyed. He looks behind him and sees a crumpled up piece of paper.

He opens the paper and sees what's written inside. 

'Plant fucker.' It read. Suddenly he's hit with a another piece of paper. He looks up and sees three guys in seats above him, smirking and ready to throw another ball at him until a gruff voice stops them.

"Is there a fucking problem?" The guys and Seymour look up to see Orin and he's shooting a very menacing glare. 

"N-No." one of the boys say. 

"I should fucking hope not or I'm throwing all three of you on the gym floor so your heads crack open." He growls and the three quickly start to move to some different seats.

Orin makes his way down to Seymour and hands him a hot dog wrapped in wax paper, ketchup packets and a can soda.

"Thank you." The younger boy says quietly. 

"I'll see you after the game." Orin says and starts going to the gym exit for the last time.

It was almost three hours into the game and Seymour was showing little interest, he mainly only paid attention to Orin. 

Seymour wouldn't admit it out loud, but Orin looked almost sexy while playing. His hair was a little messed up, he was sweaty and his arms looked well toned. 

Right now Orin is going to the water cooler and getting a drink. As he drinks from the paper cup he sees Seymour staring and he takes a moment to smirk and wink at him. Seymour feels his cheeks heat up a bit.

Is Orin really flirting with him at the moment? No, he can't be. Seymour knows that nobody would want to flirt or like the school's plant freak.

In one more hour the game was finally over. The school's team won and Seymour was waiting by the school's entrance for Orin. 

Soon he sees him coming, he was back in his jeans, T-shirt and leather jacket. "Come on there's a celebration party at Audrey's house."

"Are you even invited?" 

"No, but I'm still going." He takes off Seymour's glasses again and puts them in his front pocket “And you're going with me." He grabs Seymour's wrist and starts to lead him out the School.

~~~~~~~~~~

When they made it to Audrey's, tons of cars were parked outside near her house. Seymour and Orin get off the bike and the senior puts the glasses back on Seymour's face.

"Ever been to a party like this?" Seymour shook his head, making Orin snort a little. "Why am I not surprised?" The front door was already open and some kids were sitting by the steps, smoking joints and drinking beers. 

They pass by them and go inside. Music was playing and it was loud. People were dancing, drinking, smoking and making out. "Orin I'm not sure if I wanna be here right now.”

"And why not?"

"Well for one there's drugs here." Orin rolls his eyes. "You need to loosen up plant freak. I know just what you need." Orin wraps his arm around Seymour's shoulder and gets him to the kitchen. 

In there they see Audrey, talking to one of her friends and holding a red solo cup. She glares a little when she sees Orin. "What are you doing here? I don't remember inviting you.”

"You don't invite most people to your parties Audrey."

"Fine. But what are you doing with Seymour, Orin if you're forcing him to do something-"

"Take it easy, I'm not going do no harm to plan- I mean Seymour. We're just hanging out, right man?" 

Audrey looks at him suspiciously and then looks at Seymour. "Seymour are you okay? If you wanna go home, I can drive you.”

"It's okay. I-I'm Fine." 

"See? Told you." Orin leads Seymour to the kitchen table where's there's six packs of beers and two bags of weed with rolling paper. "Perfect." He gets one sheet of paper and bag of weed.

He rolls up a decent size joint and gives it to Seymour. "Orin-"

"Just try it." 

Seymour sighs and puts it in his mouth. Orin reaches into his pocket and takes out a lighter, then lights the joint for Seymour. "Inhale then blow." 

Seymour does, but he ends up coughing. Orin chuckles a little, making the small boy blush from embarrassment. "Look just try again." 

Seymour does and inhales a bit slower, then he blows out a cloud of smoke. He feels a little bit more relaxed. "Feels good right? It's probably not as good as the weed I get, but this will have to do." 

Orin rolls up a joint for himself and starts to smoke it. He then blows some smoke into Seymour's face, making his glasses fog up. "Hey.” The boy says with an annoyed tone, Orin just laughs and pulls Seymour close. 

"Yep you definitely need to loosen up plant boy."


	3. Chapter 3

Seymour wakes up with a pounding headache. His eyes hurt a little when he tries to fully open them. 

"Holy cow, Geeze." He groans. He looks around and sees that he's in a unfamiliar room, laying on a bed that's not his. 

Everything is a little blurry. His glasses. where are his glasses? Suddenly he hears a voice. "That was some party last night, huh plant boy?"

It was Orin. 

"O-Orin where am I? Where a-are my glasses?" 

"You're in one of Audrey's guest bedrooms. She let you stay the night and she made me stay here and watch you.

He sees Orin start to head to over him and put something on his face. It was his glasses, he can completely see better now. "Last night you finally let loose, I was able to get you to have a drinking contest with me." Orin chuckles a bit then winces. "Fuck my head." He groans. 

"Are...are we both hungover?" 

"Pretty much, yeah." Orin goes to get his leather jacket that was on a chair and puts it on. "Come on, Audrey is still asleep, so she can't get you home right now." 

"Oh, okay." He takes off his glasses, ready to give them to Orin. "No, we're not getting on the bike this time. My head hurts too much to drive, I'm just going to call a cab."

Seymour sighs in relief and puts back on his glasses. "Wait, so you're just going to leave your bike here?"

"Yeah, I've left it before at Audreys. No one's ever taken it, I'll just get it later. Now let's go, I put your shoes on the other side of the bed." 

Seymour nods and gets off the bed to go get his shoes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In a hour they were back in the main part of town and both boys were in a diner that wasn't too far from Seymour's home. 

They were sitting in a booth together, waiting for their orders. "Had a good time last night Krelborn?"

Seymour bites his lip and picks at his nails, a habit he does when he feels a little nervous or anxious. "I..I guess, even though I can't remember most of the party."

"If you can't remember, that means you probably had a good time. Some of the best parties I've been at, end up with me not remembering most of them." 

A waitress then comes over to their table with a tray of food and drinks. "A cheese omelet with toast and glass of orange juice." She says as she puts the plate in front of Orin with a tall glass of juice. 

"And one oder of scrabble eggs and bacon with a glass of cranberry juice." She puts Seymour's plate and drink in front of him and they give her a thanks before she leaves. 

Orin reaches into his pocket and takes out a little baggie. He saved some weed from the party last night. "W-Wait, what are you doing?" 

"Just going to put a little garnish on my breakfast." He says with a little bit of a smirk. "You want some?"

"Um...no, plus I think you've had enough."

"alcohol? Yes. Getting high? No." 

"But, you're almost high all the time." That was very much true. Orin also had repetition of being somewhat of a drug addict. He would be high as kite both in school and out of school. He didn't care that he would get in trouble for it. 

Also weed wasn't the only thing he did. There are times were people have seen him do coke and LSD. 

"Look why don't you just eat breakfast and maybe save it for another time?" 

"You worry about me plant boy?" Seymour starts to fumble with his words again. "Um..maybe-I've seen how addictions can ruin you and..stuff. C-Can you please just put it away? I don't want us kicked out." 

Orin rolls his eyes, but puts the baggie back in his pocket. They eat in silence for a about 12 minutes. The only time they spoke is if one of them asked to pass the salt, pepper and whatever condiment was on the table. 

Seymour couldn't really take the uncomfortable silence between them so he tries his best to make some small talk.

"So uh, do you do anything besides basketball and...partying?" Orin looks up from his plate, a little surprised at the question. "I don't do much outside of those things. Well actually on a occasion I do go rollerblading and bowling. I'd also take Audrey with me when we had dates."

"Geeze you two most have had so much fun."

"I did. Audrey wasn't really into it. So I just decided to take her to zoos, restaurants and the movies." 

Seymour digs around his plate a little and thinks about what if be like to have a simple good time with the older teen. "I wish I can rollerskate, but I'm too clumsy."

"Yeah you are." Orin says nonchalantly, making Seymour look down in shame. "Come on man, I'm just agreeing honestly. What about you? You doing anything besides collecting weird plants?"

"I do like movies. Especially classic horror ones. Also I-I like collecting bottle caps." Orin snorts a little. "Bottle caps?"

"Yeah."

"You're a freakin dork." Seymour is surprised that Orin said that with some fondness in his voice. "B-But at the moment I'm studying and looking up colleges. I would really like to become a plant geneticist. What about you, is there anything you want to do as a career?"

Orin picks at the crust of toast and shrugs a little. "Trust me you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"C-Can you still tell me?"

"No." Orin grunts and starts to eat again. Seymour thought about maybe convincing Orin to tell him, but he'll do it some other time, so he decides to switch the subject. "At the pep rally, why did you kiss me?"

"What?"

"The kiss, why did you do it?” Orin rolls his eyes at him. "Because your name was picked out of the bucket." 

"But you could of picked a new name. Others have done it if they didn't like the first choice. So why did you insist on me?"

"Look what can I say Krelborn, you're a damn weirdo, but your actually...." Orin wasn't sure if he wanted to finish that sentence.

"I'm actually what?"

"Cute. Okay? Believe it or not you're a weirdo, but at least you’re a cute one." 

Seymour ducks his head to hide his blush and Orin chuckles a little and then calls over to the waitress for the check. Once she puts it on the table, Orin starts to take out his wallet.

"W-Wait let me pay, you already paid for the cab and my meal yesterday." 

Orin ignores him and puts 30 dollars on the table.

~~~~~~~~~

Soon they're back at the shop and Seymour was about to unlock the door, but it opens before he can stick the key in the lock

It was Mr. Mushnik. He looked absolutely irritated. "Seymour where the hell where you last night? you know you have a curfew. Plus you were supposed to open the shop this morning."

"I-I'm Sorry d-da-"

"It's Mr.Mushnik! And further more-"

"Old man will you calm down, he's here isn’t he?” Mr. Mushnik then starts to glare at Orin. "I believe this is none of your business young man." 

"It is, Seymour was with me last night. It's my fault that he's home at this time. So if you wanna get pissed off at someone, then get pissed off at me." 

The man glares at him a little bit more, then pinches the bridge of his nose. "Fine, but's lets not have this happen again, clear?"

"Y-Yes Mr.Mushnik." 

Orin just rolls his eyes. "Whatever." He mumbles. 

"Get inside Seymour, you won't be working today. So you're paycheck is going to be short because of your actions." Seymour nods and goes inside the shop.

Orin then starts to follow him inside. 

"Excuse me, But you can leave-"

"I'll buy a goddamn bouquet on my way out. Just let us finish hanging out." Mr.Mushnik huffs, but lets them start to head up stairs. 

~~~~~~~~~

Soon Orin was in Seymour's room. It was small and a little messy. There was some plants in there witch is not surprising, also a medium size book case, dresser and TV.

"H-Hey Orin?"

"What?"

"Do you wanna watch some TV? A horror movie marathon is still going on, on cable." Orin has nothing better to do, so he nods.

"Sure, why not."

Orin almost hates how his heart melts when he sees the younger boy give him a sweet smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know you what you think. I wanna now if i’m Getting the characterization right with these two.
> 
> Also thank you so much for those who left kudos and comments. It’s not many, but I’m still happy to get some.
> 
> Don’t forget comment, Pretty please


	4. Chapter 4

On Monday Seymour was in the science room again and was taking care of the plants he kept there. 

They're were starting to look worse then before. He's knows he shouldn't be so worried about plants, but he can't help it. It's his passion. 

"Maybe I need to switch to a different plant food." He says to himself as he examines the leaves on a dusty miller plant. Some of the stems were wilting.

Suddenly the door opens and he sees one of the Assistant principals walking in with another student. It was Orin. 

"You are going to be staying here for the next three weeks during lunch Mr. Scrivello."

"Three weeks, are you fucking serious?"

"Watch your language and would you rather be suspended again?" Orin glares at the man and mumbles no under his breath. "That's what I thought. Hopefully if you’re lucky Seymour will be nice enough to keep you company."

Both of them look over to the younger boy and Seymour shyly looks down, he's praying that Orin won't take his anger out on him when they're left alone.

"But I wouldn't be surprised If he didn't, especially how you treat him. I will be sitting outside near the door. You can eat lunch and maybe do some studying. You say you wanna be a DDS, then start acting like you want to by stoping the foolishness that you do or otherwise you’ll be some homeless drug addict.”

The principal gives Orin one last glare before going out the door. “Asshole." Orin mumbles. He goes over to the table where Seymour is sitting and puts his lunch tray down on the table.

"How's it going plant freak?" He mumbles. 

"U-Um Fine. Why do you have lunch detention?"

"I got caught smoking, but it wasn't even weed it was a normal cigarette. God I hate this damn school." Orin then flicks a pea off his tray and it landed in one of the potted plants making him snicker a little.

"Please don't do that." Seymour ask with a pleading look that made Orin feel a little guilty for what he just did. "Sorry." He says quietly. "This food sucks." He then says while picking up a fork and poking a bland and soggy, meatball sub.

"They didn't even put cheese on this shit." Seymour looks at it and nods in a agreement. "On most days I don't eat here, that's why I bring my own lunch."

Seymour reaches into his bag book bag and takes out a light blue lunch bag and unzips it. He takes a sealed Tupperware and opens it.

"I also stoped using paper bags and plastic wrap, um...after the last time." Orin knew what he was talking about, the time on Friday where he made Seymour drop his lunch and it got stepped on.

"I'm...sorry about that too."

"It's okay."

Orin knows he definitely doesn't deserve Seymour’s forgiveness. Seymour might actually be the only one who accepts an apology from him, most people don't. 

Seymour takes the lid off the Tupperware and Orin could see the perfectly packaged lunch in the there. 

The main square has what looks like two decent size falafel wraps and the two little square spaces had cut strawberries and one has pasta salad. 

Orin’s mouth was watering a little. His thoughts about the food were interrupted by Seymour speaking.

“You want to be a DDS?”

“What?”

“A DDS, Doctor of Dental Surgery. You actually want to get in to dental care?” Orin sighs, but nods “yes, okay? I want to be a dentist.”

“Why?”

“Well for one, I can get a lot of money and I just think it’s a cool profession and I don’t know....maybe I can help people in a way.” He mumbles the last part. 

“You actually want to help people?” 

Orin glares at him and Seymour shrinks back a little. “It’s just that you don’t seem to be the type to want to be a dentist. I thought you would want to be a basketball player or do motorcycle racing and stunts.”

“Trust me the last time I tried doing a stunt on my motorcycle, I ended up in the hospital with a broken arm and had three stitches.”

“Oh so that’s what happened to you last year.” Orin nods again. “Hey I told Audrey that you apologized to me.” Orin perks up a little from hearing that. “You did? what did she say?”

Seymour bites his lip a little and nervously tugs at the sleeve of his sweater. “Well...She has a very colorful vocabulary.”

“Wow..Seymour I’m sorry if she took her anger out on you I should of gone to her-“

“No, it wasn’t directed at me. She apologized to me about what you did and she said a lot of unfriendly things about you.” 

When Seymour went to Audrey, telling her that Orin apologized, she went on a rant about her ex-boyfriend and how she couldn’t believe that he’ll tell Seymour to tell her that he apologized just so he can get back into her pants. 

Her exacts were words to Seymour were “Seymour you don’t have to accept that rat’s apology if you don’t want to, especially if he didn’t mean it.” 

Orin puts his face in his hands and groans. “God damn it. Why I’m such an idiot?”

“Audrey asked the same thing about you to her friend.” 

Wait. Did Seymour just have a generally funny smartass moment?

The more Orin thought about it, the more it amused him. He actually started to laugh a little and Seymour looked a little confused.

“So you do have a sense of humor, plant boy.” Seymour gives a small smile. “Thanks. hey do you want some of my lunch?” 

Orin shakes his head. “Nah man, that’s yours.”

“There’s enough for the both of us. Plus it’s the least I can do after you bought me food.” Seymour takes one of the two falafel wraps and holds out towards him.

Orin hesitates before taking it. “Okay, but just the wrap, I’m not sharing slice fruit and pasta salad with you.”

Seymour smiles some more. “Okay.” He says before picking up the second wrap and taking a bite and Orin does the same.

God it’s so good. He didn’t expect seymour to be a good cook. “You made this?”

“Yeah, I learn how to cook last year, I’m still an amateur, but I had to learn because Mr. Mushnik is always going out late and leaving me by myself in the shop and I got a little tired of fast food for dinner.” 

“That small apartment you live in, you just live there by yourself.”

“Yeah, it’s lonely, but I still have my plants to keep me company.” Orin rolls his eyes. “There’s more to life then plants, Seymour. Also why the hell does that old man act like such a dick to you?” 

“I-It’s my fault. I-I’m really clumsy and sometimes I mess things up. I don’t do it on purpose though.”

“Of course you don’t dude. Hey Seymour.”

“Yeah?”

“Do...Do you wanna maybe hangout after school or something?” He’s actually expecting Seymour to say no and he wouldn’t be surprised if he did.

But to his complete surprise, Seymour nods and says “sure, where do you wanna go?” 

“How about to the movies?” Seymour nods again in agreement. “Sure, I’d like that.”

Orin then reaches into his book bag and pulls out a CD player. “Wanna listen to some music while we sit in this dump?”

“What CDs do you have?”

“I have The fray, fall out boy, the killers and Green Day.”

“Green Day please.” Orin takes out the CD from his bag and puts it into the device. He then takes out some ear buds. After plugging the earbuds in and turning on the CD player, they’re sitting quietly and enjoying each other’s company while listening Longview by Green Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter has a few eras, I was a little tired when updating. I’ll make sure i’ll to Fix it. But tell me what you thought in the comments.


	5. Chapter 5

It was Friday and Orin still had lunch detention again, but he wasn't too down about it like before.

Only because Seymour is with him a lot during that time. Orin brought some heresy chocolate bars to give to him, the one cookies and cream ones that Seymour told him he liked. 

He also brought more music they can listen too. Spending time with the weird sophomore has actually been making him feel a little happier then before.

Soon he's planning to ask Seymour if he liked to go rollerblading with him this weekend. That will give Orin a good chance to gets hands on the boy. Not in a pervy way, Well at least not yet, but just to hold him close if he starts to fall, protect the other in his arms lovely. 

"Jesus Christ, what I am a chick?" Orin mumbles to himself after thinking about all that. He's been trying so hard to deny these feelings for Seymour but he can't, it's nearly impossible. 

When he gets to the science room, he opens the door ready to greet the other student. "Hey plant boy I got you some...." Orin trails off because he sees Seymour sitting at one of the front tables with his head down and his glasses besides him. Also one of his fist was clenching onto something, it looked like a piece of paper.

Orin then noticed something else. The plants that Seymour kept in the Science classroom, they were all dead. Those once nice, green and healthy plants are now wilted, almost brown and shriveled.

Orin then hears something else. It was a sob. He goes over to Seymour and sits down next to him. "Seymour what happened?"

Seymour sits up and Orin could see's how red his eyes are from crying. "Orin, somebody killed them, my plants."

Orin was a little surprised by that. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, It's was some kind of awful p-prank."

"How do you know?"

"B-Because, t-they left this." Seymour says with a sob and more tears start to fall down his cheeks. Seymour unclenches one of his fist and so Orin could get a better look at the paper. Orin gently takes it and reads the writing on it. 

“Hey plant freak, we heard salt could help plants grow or was it vinegar? But anyway we tried both, hope you liked the results” 

Wow just wow Orin thought.

"W-Why would anyone be this c-cruel? I don't understand, I-I don't bother people, I don't do anything to anyone and yet I still get treated like dirt, it's not fair!" Seymour started to cry harder and grabs on to Orin, burying his face into his leather jacket and holding on tight to it. 

Orin lets him cry into his chest and soothly rubs his back to comfort him. He runs hands through Seymour's curls and hugs Seymour a little. 

Orin started to feel angry, so angry he was almost starting to see red. 

When he finds the assholes who did this, They're going to have the most painful experience of their lives. 

He wants to find them and just break every bone in their body and feel their blood get on his hands.

But for now he just focuses on comforting Seymour the best way he can. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

When school was over, Orin was in the library checking out some books. 

He usually doesn't do this, but Seymour suggested to him that he should start studying dentistry, also study for any college exams he might need to take if he wants to get in.

The other boy told him studying early could really help him out and that he'll have a further step in the game once he gets into medical school for dentistry.

Right now he was at the front desk of the library and the Librarian was scanning and stamping the books he was getting.

He had two books for ACTs and SATs and at least four books on dental care. His book bag is going to be a little heavier then usual, but that's fine, he doesn't have to carry it for long when he goes home on his motorcycle. 

When he gets home he's going to give Seymour a call, ask him he would like to go rollerblading to cheer him up. He would of asked him earlier, but the boy didn't feel like talking too much after what happened today. 

"I’m expect these books to still be in good condition when you bring them back, Orin. Also if you loose them or damage them, it's a $75 fine, do you understand me?" The librarian says while giving Orin a little bit of a suspicious look.

Orin rolls his eyes. He may be a little bit of a delinquent, but he's not going to burn books or some crap like that. 

"You got it Ms. Hernandez." He gives a fake smile and adds a wink. The women just glares at him. "Have a good day, Mr.Scrivello." She gets up from behind the desk and leaves to go to one of the book shelves and she starts organizing.

"Grumpy old hag." Orin mumbles before putting his books in his bag and leaving.

~~~~~~~~~~

Before Orin decided to leave, he needed to use the bathroom quickly. 

As he's was finishing up and washing his hands, the door to the bathroom opens and he hears a voice. "I'm telling you we should of brought a camera to take a picture of his face once we saw him." 

Two guys come in and take off they're book bags. Orin knows them, they're two players from his team. Alex and Michael. "Hey Orin, what's up?"

"About to go home." He turns off the water and starts to dry his hands with paper towel. "Hey before you go, you wanna smoke?" Alex ask while opening his bag and taking out a baggie of rolled up joints. 

Orin knows it's a little risky to get high in the public school bathroom, but he needs to right now to relive some stress he has. "Yeah sure."

The teammate takes one out and hands it to him, then takes two more out. They get out their lighters and each to start to light up their own joint. 

"Anyway Micheal, the way that pussy looked when I saw him in chemistry was priceless. Who gets that emotional and starts crying over inanimate objects?"

"apparently he does. Hey you think he jerks off to them or something."

Alex snorts a little bit. "I wouldn't be surprised if he did." Orin blows out some smoke before asking "what are you guys talking about?"

"We played a prank today...well it took a few days for the prank to fully take a affect." 

"What was the prank?"

Alex smirks around his joint a little. "Man you're going to love this. Me and Micheal killed all of plant fucker's plants." Orin's brain paused for a minute when he heard that.

"We put salt and vinegar into each pot everyday until they were completely shit. We even left him a little card."

"But..why?"

"What?"

"Why did you do that? Pretty sure he wasn't bothering you guys. The guy is a weirdo, but what's the point of being a dick to him?" Alex scowls at him, while Micheal gives him a suspicious look. "Since when do you care about plant fucker's feelings, Orin? What do you like him or something?"

"Oh fuck off Alex."

"I've seen him around the freak lately." Micheal says and the other kid laughs. "Really? Orin What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"What the fuck is wrong with me? I'm not the one decided to poison his plants for no reason." 

"What are you getting from being around the freak?"

"None of your damn business-"

"Is he doing assignments for you? Is some teacher forcing you to be tutored by him?" Alex then starts to smirk. "Or are you fucking him? You were a little too enthusiastic about that kiss."

"I'm fucking warning you, shut the hell up." Orin says and if looks could kill, both of the other team mates would be ash. “Is he a Virgin? Does he beg for it like the loser he is? I would not be suprised if he turns out to be some two dollar hooker so he have can Something besides plants he can fuck.”

Orin drops the joint and stubs it out with his shoe. He’s not going to need it in a few seconds.

“I bet one of his kinks is being fucked with a corn husk or-“ Alex is cut off from a very hard kick to the stomach. 

It sends straight to the floor and Micheal stands in shock. 

“What the hell Orin-“ Alex is cut off again from Orin grabbing him by the collar and picking him up. Orin throws his head back and headbutts his teammates hard.

It hurt him too, but it probably hurts Alex a lot more. Orin grabs him again and punches him square in the face four times, he feels satisfied when he hears and feels his nose break. 

Blood was starting to get on his fist and they were starting to bruise a little. 

“Dude stop! You might kill-“

“Shut the fuck up Micheal or I’ll fucking come after you too.” 

Orin drags Alex to a stall. When he’s close enough to the toilet, Orin kicks his legs so he’s on his knees. Orin then forces his head into the toilet.

The basketball player kicks and struggles, it sounded like he was drowning. After a few seconds Orin pulls his head up. Alex takes a few gulps of air before Orin bangs his head on the toilet two times. 

His teammate’s face looked like hell now and Orin had to bite his lip from giving a sadistic smile. “Listen to me. If you ever pull that crap on Seymour again, I’m tying you in a chair and beating you senseless for hours until your face is unrecognizable and all your teeth fall out. You fucking understand me?”

Once Alex nods Orin kicks him to the floor and glares. “Good, now both of you get the fuck out.”

They scrabble to get their bags and they quickly run out. 

Once Orin is alone, he turns on the water to the sink to wash his bloody knuckles. What just happened was a lot better then weed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to leave comments and kudos


	6. Chapter 6

Over the weekend, Instead of going to the roller rink and calling Seymour about it, Orin was in the city riding on his motorcycle. 

He's going to go Lowe's home improvement store to see Audrey, she started working there last fall. He wasn't going to see her to ask her if she could take him back, he just needed some help with something.

It takes him about almost two hours to get there, when he does he parks and chains his motorcycle before heading inside. 

Inside the store wasn't too busy, there's only about two or three dozen people. As he's looking around an employee comes up to him. "Afternoon sir, is there anything I can help you with today?"

"Um yeah, is Audrey fulquard here?"

"Oh she's here, she's in the home appliance stalking some shelves, aisle six I think."

"Thanks" He says before going. 

When he gets to aisle six, he sees Audrey stacking a shelf with boxed blenders and popping some gum that's in her mouth. "Hey Audrey."

The blonde looks over to him and gives him a bored look. "Something you need Orin? I'm about to go on break in six minutes."

"Yeah, Listen you use to work with Seymour in the flower shop right?"

"Yeah, until that bitchy old man got on my last nerves. I wish Seymour could of quit too, but that place is practically his second home."

"Is there a reason why that old asshole treats him so terribly?"

"I have no idea, I just think he's a miserable fuck and isn't happy until everyone else is miserable like him. So what do you want? If you're here to ask me-"

"I'm not asking you to take me back, I just need your help....getting something."

"Getting what?"

Orin mumbles something under his breath and Audrey scoffs. "Spit it out already, I ain't got all day."

"Audrey!" Both turn their heads and see a middle age women in the Lowe’s uniform shirt and khaki pants, she was also wearing some glasses.

"is that any way to talk to our customers?" She ask with a glare. 

"Um no, Maddelein. I'm sorry, it won't happen again." The women keeps glaring and says "It better not." With that she starts to walk away.

Once Audrey knows that she's gone, she glares at Orin. "Damn it, you almost made me get in trouble with my Manager, What is it that you want?”

"Hey it's not my fault you can't offer better customer service."

Audrey huffs and puts the last box on the shelf. "Forget this, I'm going on my break." Before she could go, Orin grabs her arm in a loose grip. "Wait I'm sorry okay, look I really need your help. If you help me I'll buy you lunch on your break."

"I want Red Robin."

"Damn it women, do you know how expensive that is?" 

Audrey then shrugs. "Guess you're on your own." Orin glares, but then scoffs. "Fucking fine, You can have fucking Red Robin." 

"Good, now what is it that you need help with?"

"I know that you guys sell plants here and I was wondering....if you can help me find one that Seymour would like." Orin mumbles out the last part and Audrey looks at him in disbelief a little. "You...actually want to get something for him?"

"Yeah, don't fucking tell anyone about this." 

Audrey starts thinking for a moment before she gasps. "Oh my god, you have a crush on Seymour!"

"God damn it, keep your voice down." Orin angrily whispers, Audrey then smirks “But I'm not wrong, am I?”

"Fuck you." Orin mumbles while blushing a little. 

"Are you really planning to give something to him with no tricks? Like getting his hopes up and then dumping him for a laugh?"

"What? No! why would I do that?"

"Because you're a dick." Audrey flatly says and Orin knows she's right. "Okay fine, Yes I'm a dick. A huge one, but I'm not doing this to mess with him, I'm doing it because I like the little weirdo and I just want to show him I'm sorry for being a dick to him, plus his plants in the Science room got killed by some assholes on my basketball team."

Audrey looked a little shock and sadden to hear the last part. "Oh my god, poor Seymour." 

"Don't worry, I already beat the shit out of one of them."

Audrey then sighs. "Well since you did that, I guess I can help you, but you're still getting me lunch. Come on, follow me." Orin starts walking with her out the aisle. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon they're we're outside by the side of the building looking at all the different potted plants. 

They were the basics like Daisys, ferns and roses. Orin could get one of those, but he knows that Seymour likes plants that are exotic or weird. 

"Witch one is more likely to win over someone freaky?" Audrey rolls her eyes. "If you're going to be with him, you can't call him freak or weirdo. But I know witch one he would like.”

She starts walking over to a certain section and Orin follows her. She leads him over to a plant that almost looks like a fern, but at the same time doesn’t. The leaves have spiral-patterns and they’re blue.

“This is a Rex Begonina, they’re easy to care for and-“

“I’ll take it.” Orin picks up the pot and starts to look around for one more to get. He keeps looking until something catches his eye. “What’s that one?”

He ask while pointing and walking to it, making Audrey follow him, soon they get to the plant. It looks like some type of cactus plant, but without the thorns. It’s also in the shape of a heart.

“That’s a Hoya Heart, it’s a type of succulent, also pretty easy to care for.” Orin picks up plant and looks closer. He’s definitely getting this one.

“I’ll take this one too.” 

Audrey then smiles, making Orin raise his brow. “What?”

“That’s so romantic.” Now Orin is rolling his eyes. “Oh shut up.”

“You’re in love, it’s so sweet.” Orin just flips her off and it only makes her laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally with a new update, sorry it took so long. Work is a bitch around the holidays, happy new year you guys.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a Tuesday in the afternoon and Orin was coming into the little flower store in town.

He saw Seymour at the register and he was counting some cash and filling out a deposit statement. 

Orin fixes his hair a little and adjust his leather jacket, before heading over there. "Hey plant boy."

His sudden voice made Seymour jump a little and he nearly drops a stack of money he had in his hand. He adjust his glasses and calms down when he sees who it is. "Oh, hey Orin, I didn't hear you come in." 

"I noticed, you guys need a bell over that door a something." 

Mr.Munshik won't put one over it, because he says it'll give him a headache."

Orin rolls his eyes a little. "Stubborn old ass man." He mumbles. "Hey you wanna maybe hang out tonight? I was thinking we can still go rollerblading and then maybe get a pizza."

"Um I'm not sure, I have to stay here and watch the shop just in case any customers come by.” 

"Why can't the old man just watch it while your out or better yet, call someone in to fill in for you."

Seymour nervously fiddles with the corner of a twenty dollar bill and bites his lip. "I wouldn't be able to call someone, because it's just me and mr.Munshink that works here."

Orin's Brow raises a little. “Seriously?" Seymour nods. 

"Why don't you have more staff working here?"

"I don't know, last time I checked it wasn't in my job description to hire people, so your asking the wrong person."

Orin has to bite his lip from giving a chuckle. He loves the rare moments when Seymour can have some sarcastic humor to him. 

"Well where's the old man now?”

"He's out of town for a few days." 

Orin then grins and gets behind the counter, to pull Seymour close to him. "Perfect, then we can get a move on." 

"I can't, I have to-"

"Come on dude. Like you said, the geezer isn't getting back in a few days, so what he doesn't know, won't hurt him." 

Seymour sighs, but nods. "Okay fine, just let me finish counting the money and while we're out, we'll have to get it to the bank. Mr.mushnik likes making the deposits a little early." 

"Awesome, when you’re done just meet me outside to the car."

"Wait, car?"

"Yeah, my bike is at the shop." Orin starts going to the door, but pauses a little to turn his head around and say "please wear something just a little more casual then a sweater vest or button up shirt."

With that Orin goes out that door to get to his car.

When Seymour was outside he had a deposit bag in his hand and he made sure to switch the open sign to close before locking the door.

He heads to a black Honda car that he sees Orin in and once he hears the door unlock he gets in.

Orin grins once he sees what he's wearing. "Now that's much better."

Seymour is wearing a denim jacket with a fur collar, white JAWs T-shirt that like looked a little too big and jeans. 

"You ready?"

"Well I'm in the car aren't I?" Orin just grins even more as he starts the car. "I love you." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they're at the roller derby, Orin is at get counter paying for the skates, While Seymour is waiting at a table he saved for them.

Loud music was playing, while everyone was on their skates, doing tricks, dance moves and racing each other.

A few couples were holding hands and some were twirling each other round. Now usually, Seymour isn't up to being at places where you have to socialize and be around a lot of people, but this is one of the few times he's excited to be in a place like this. He's with Orin and it felt good to get out of the shop for a little bit.

Plus everyone is having fun and giving off some good vibes.

Soon Orin is rolling over to him with a pair of skates in his hand. "You said size 8 right?" Seymour nods as Orin hands him the skates. 

"Have you skated before?"

"Yeah, but it was a few years ago, so I might be a little rusty." He gets off his shoes and Orin takes them. "I'll put these in the locker I got us." Seymour nods and starts to get the skates on. 

When Orin gets back he sees Seymour with the skates on and trying to stand up. Seymour stands up, but is still a little wobbly on his feet.

He slips a little and starts to fall, but Orin catches him in time. He helps Seymour straighten up and grab his hand. "You can hold on as long you, need." 

Seymour blushes and nods, then Orin starts to help him skate to the main skate floor, where everyone else is.

First they skate around in simple circles before moving to the middle of the floor. Seymour was a bit nervous, when other skaters almost bumped into them and Orin notice.

"You doing okay?"

Seymour nods and takes a deep breath. "Yeah I'm fine, just so many people here."

"But you like it better then the party we went to, right?" Orin ask with a smile and Seymour smiles back. "Yeah definitely."

Eventually Seymour was able to let go of Orin's hand and skate. "Now that you got the hang of it, I can show you some tricks."  
Orin skates and then puts one leg up, only skating with one leg now. 

Orin smirks. "Pretty impressive huh?"

"Not really, I've see that done a lot." 

Orin puts his leg down and skates back over to Seymour. "You're getting a little bit of a mean streak, plant boy."

"I'm not being mean, I'm being honest." 

"Well you could of just said it was impressive to make me happy.” Orin says with a pout, making Seymour roll his eyes.

"You're childis-ah!" 

Seymour was suddenly pushed and Orin was just as surprised as him. 

"Watch it shit head!" It was this guy with a shaved head, wearing a black wife beater and shorts.

"S-Sorry."

The guy glares while skating away. Orin starts to feel his blood boil. How dare that asshole push Seymour and then act like a even bigger asshole to him.

"I'm going to fucking kick him in the teeth and roll on his face" He growls and before Orin could get to the asshole, Seymour stands up and grabs his arm. 

"Orin let's not worry about people like him. Let's just have a good time while we're here." 

"You sure, because I can easily break his-"

"Orin please?" Seymour says with puppy eyes and Orin can't resist. 

"Okay, Fine."

Seymour smiles a little and suddenly smiles even more when a certain song cames on.

It was A thousand miles by Vanessa Carlton. 

"I love this song." Seymour says and grabs Orin's hand and they skates a little further.

Orin suddenly finds his waist wrapped around by Seymour arms and their slowly moving, as if they were slow dancing.

Orin smiles gently wraps his arm's around Seymour.

This was definitely better then some party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, everything for me has been hectic for the past month, but I hope you guys still enjoy the fic.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your patience, so much hectic things have been going on, but since i’ll be in self quarantine, I have time to work on the next chapter

When Seymour and Orin get back to the flower shop to get to Seymour's apartment, Orin is carrying a pizza they stop to get.

"You gotta be fucking crazy four eyes. You actually like pineapple on pizza?" Orin says.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"What's right with it? You don't put that on a pizza. Pizza is supposed to be simple, but good. Pepperoni, plain cheese and sausage are the only acceptable toppings, everything else is trash."

Seymour rolls his eyes a little. "You need more taste, Orin." He says as he gets put his keys and unlocks the door. They go inside the shop and Seymour closes and locks the door behind them.

"Oh wait, I forgot something in my car. Can you unlock the door again."

Seymour looks a little annoyed, but does what he ask. "Awesome, you get the pizza to upstairs and I'll be right back. Also leave the keys on the table so I can lock the door back for you."

"Kay, wanna watch any movies? I just got some new Stephen King DVDs."

"Anything, but Maximum Overdrive, that shit is garbage." Seymour nods as he gets the pizza and leaves the keys on the counter. 

~~~~~~~

When Orin is upstairs in Seymour's apartment, Seymour is putting two slices of pizza on plates and getting out a six pack of soda, he puts it all on a the coffee table near the couch. Orin puts a shoe box he has in his hand on a little table by the kitchen and walk towards the younger boy.

"What no beer?" Orin ask jokingly.

"You know we're not old enough to drink beer." Orin rolls his eyes as he laughs a little. "You are such a goody little two shoes, plant boy."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are, but that's okay I still love you." He goes over to Seymour and pulls him close for a hug. "Plus the more you're with me, the more you'll be corrupted until all your innocence is lost." 

"Jesus Christ Orin you sound like some corny 80s bad boy." Seymour laughs.

"Well I'm your corny 80s bad boy, so deal with it." He picks up Seymour, who squeaks in surprise and he carries him to the couch. He gently puts him on the sofa and hops on it himself. "So what are we watching?"

"Carrie, have you seen it?"

"Like bits and pieces."

"You have to see the whole thing, it's so amazing and the affects actually aged pretty well."

As Seymour begins to ramble, Orin can't help but find it a little cute. He loves it when the younger boy comes out his shell to show his joy about something. "Oh! The antagonist are-"

"Okay slow down, I don't want you spoiling it for me." Seymour blushes a little. "Sorry." He mumbles with a shy smile. "I already put the DVD, so let's get started."

He grabs the remote and turns on the TV. Orin grabs his plate of pizza off the coffee table. As the movie starts, Orin remembers the shoe box he put on the table.

"Oh! Wait, pause it for a moment." 

"What, What is it?"

"I wanted to give you something." Orin gets up to go over the shoe box and grab it, then comes back to the couch. "I...I remember how sad you were when your plants died in the science room." He feels his heart break a little when he sees Seymour look down in sadness and sadly nod. 

"Well I was able to get the guys who did that to you, they were part of my basketball team. I'm sorry."

Seymour tilts his head, feeling a confused. "Why are you sorry for they’re actions? You didn't do it with them."

"No, but I do feel responsible in way. People have seen me pick on you so much that it started to get others to do it too. I'm really sorry about that."

Seymour hugs Orin, making the older boy a bit surprise. "It's okay, I'm just glad you were able to change. What they did to my plants wasn't your fault, okay?"

Orin felt his heart start to swell a little. Seymour is so kind and sweet, how the hell did he get lucky enough to him? 

"Okay. I still got you something to make up for it?”

"What is it?” Seymour ask while letting Orin go. "It's these plants I got down town, I don't expect them to be as good as the ones you have, but...I still thought, you know, you might like them."

Orin opens the shoe and takes out the first plant. "I got you this heart shaped one, um I can't remember what it's called-"

"Hoya Heart! Oh my god! I love it!" Seymour eagerly takes the plant with a bright smile. "This is so sweet of you Orin."

"But wait there's more." Orin takes out the last, plant and Seymour gasps a little. "Holy shit-"

"Finally you swore!" Orin shouts in triumph and the younger boy blushes a little.

"You got me Rex Begonina, I've always wanted one of these. Thank you."

"Your welcome." Orin pulls him for a hug and the younger boy hugs back. "These are so wonderful, I'm naming them after you."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Seymour takes the Rex Begonina as he smiles. "I'll name this one Scrivello and the other one is Orin."

"I don't deserve you, you know that." Orin kisses his head, making Seymour giggle a little. 

"Yeah I know." 

"I love it when you're a smart ass." Orin grabs the remote and un-pauses the TV. Seymour puts his plants on his coffee table and grabs his plate of pizza.

He scoots closer to the older boy and an arm is wrapped around him a little. Orin's other hand takes a pepperoni off his slice and he quickly pops it in his mouth. "Hey!"

Seymour lightly punches him, Making Orin just laugh and snuggle him a little closer. 

“You have to work on your punches, plant boy.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Orin actually spends the night with him instead of going home, at the moment they're in Seymour's bed, in each other's arms. 

Both of them in pants without a shirt and Orin grip is so tight on Seymour, that seymour has to tiredly make him loosen it.

At some point Seymour's alarm goes off making both of them groan in annoyance as they wake up.

"Turn that damn thing off, plant boy." 

"Fuck, give me a minute, I have to get my glasses-"

"You swore again." 

Even though he's tired, Seymour still manages to roll his eyes. "Yes I swore, now let go of me so I can my glasses." 

Orin snickers a little, but lets him go. Seymour gets his glasses off the night table and puts them on before shutting off the alarm. 

"What time is it anyway?" Orin ask with a yawn. Seymour adjust his eyes a little to look at the clock. "7:02." That answer makes the dark hair boy groan in annoyance.

"Why the hell do you have your alarm set to 7:00 in the morning?"

"Because I have to start opening most mornings and since my boss isn't here, I definitely have to do it this morning."

"I swear to god, you need more staff. You wanna get some Waffle House before you open."

"Yeah, that be fine." Seymour says with a smile and he kisses Orin. Orin didn't expect it, but he starts to kiss back.

Seymour then gets out of bed and grabs a shirt to put on, only it’s not his.

“That’s my shirt, Seymour.”

“I know, but I like it. I’m going to wear for a while until we get down stairs.”

Seymour starts to head towards the bathroom, While Orin admires the cute boy who is in his shirt that’s a little big on him. Orin can no longer deny he’s falling hard for the other boy.

He’s going to do everything he can and not screw up. Unlike previous partners, including Audrey, by be crush he if manages to loose Seymour.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think and if I should continue. I love Feedback from readers, also leave kudos


End file.
